Retour à la normale
by Cristelene
Summary: Sam et Jack ont été retestés. Ils ne sont pas Zartac. Mais Daniel a du mal a comprendre pourquoi rien ne devrait sortir de cette satanée salle.


Bonjour! J'espere que ce petit OS vous plaira. Il se passe juste apres l'épisode des Zartacs ^^  


* * *

 **Retour à la normale**

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le sommet Terre-Tok'Ra. Une semaine difficile pour le major Sam Carter. Une partie d'elle, celle profondément imprégnée par Jolinar, faisait face au difficile deuil du compagnon de plusieurs vies. Une autre, plus consciente et personnelle, faisait le deuil d'une potentielle relation avec son supérieur. Une relation dont elle ne voulais pas et n'avais jamais voulu. Une attirance pour son supérieur qui ne l'aurait jamais vraiment fait souffrir si elle n'avait été forcée par les circonstances a y faire face. Pire, à faire face à la réciprocité des sentiments de Jack O'Neill.

Heureusement, le somment l'avait bien occupé, il avait bien occupé le Colonel et plus important encore, il avait bien occupé Daniel Jackson, qui était bien gentils, mais qui comprenait mal les usages de l'armée. Malheureusement, on était mardi,, le sommet était finit depuis vendredis et si elle avait réussis à le semer durant le week-end, il était revenu à la charge dés le lundi, avec son regard de petit garçon ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le général, très gentiment, l'avait collé alors sur la relecture de la version alien des documents diplomatiques entamés la semaine précédente, mais Daniel Jackson était un linguiste bien trop performant. Il n'était pas 11h quand il surgit dans le labo de la scientifique.

« Je n'ai toujours aucune envie d'en parler, Daniel.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dis !

\- J'ai entendu vos pensées.

\- Mais Sam, je m'inquiète pour vous. Ce n'est pas sain de… »

Un pas qui leur était familier à tous les deux résonna en même temps que la voix du Colonel :

« Parce que vous pensez vraiment que ce serait sain ? Les lois ne sont pas là juste pour faire chier le monde, Daniel. Et les règles sur la fraternisation sont foutrement importantes. »

Sam cacha de son mieux sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici depuis… les événements. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'au milieu de beaucoup de monde, d'agitation, et en plein rush. Mais bon, fallait bien revenir à la normale.

« Contre la jalousie, oui, je veux bien, fit remarquer Daniel. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en déploiement à l'étranger. Les gens de la base rentrent chaque soir chez leur famille. Et a la limite en mission… Autant Teal'c que moi…

\- Daniel. Ce n'est pas une question de jalousie. En effet, cette partie de la loi n'est pas très utile, dans ce cantonnement. C'est une histoire de… »

Sam s'arrêta une seconde pour trouver ses mots, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du Colonel.

« C'est une histoire de pouvoir. De dynamiques de pouvoir. Jack est à la tête de notre unité. En mission, nous devons tous lui faire confiance pour faire passer la mission et l'intérêt du pays avant des intérêts personnels. Le général dois pouvoir compter sur lui pour faire passer son devoir en premier. Et pas moi. Surtout pas moi.

\- Et s'il n'y avait que ça… soupira le militaire. Admettons. Admettons que cette règle n'existe pas, que nous sommes des surhommes et que jamais je n'ai à choisir entre mon hypothétique petite amie et la base ou même la Terre. Admettons que la relations soit idéale et ne gène jamais le travail. Imaginez, Daniel, qu'en fin de compte, ça ne marche pas entre Sam et moi. Comment pensez vous que la rupture se passerais ? Même les meilleures relations peuvent partir en couille. Et bien malin celui qui peut prédire son comportement. Imaginez Sam me quitte pour un petit jeune. Je fait quoi moi. Elle est quand même sous mes ordres. J'ai tout pouvoir sur elle. Elle est conditionnée à obéir à son supérieur. Je peux aussi lui pourrir joyeusement sa carrière de quelques rapports cinglants.

\- Vous ne feriez pas ça, Jack ! s'écria Daniel, indigné.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne suis qu'humain, Daniel. J'ai mes limites.

\- Et quand bien même le Colonel serait au dessus de ça, d'autres ne le sont pas. Il y a eu des histoires très moches. Des supérieurs extorquant des faveurs sexuelles à leurs subordonnées sous peine de les coller indéfiniment en première ligne, par exemple, ça existe. Rien que pour ceux là, pour pouvoir les condamner comme ils le méritent en cour martiale, la règle est bonne. Et je la respecte.

\- De même. Pour ça et tout le reste. »

Daniel resta silencieux un moment, avalant à grand peine les arguments de ses collègues. Puis, il tenta son va a tout.

« Mais si Sam était civile…

\- Mais je ne le suis pas ! Je suis dans l'armée, c'est mon choix de carrière et je ne veux pas y renoncer pour un vague peut être !

\- Et quand bien même… Effectivement, on ne la sortirait probablement pas de SG1. Mais nos relations et nos opinions ne changeraient pas. Une relation de ce genre serait malsaine. Point. Je refuse de m'y engager et Sam…

\- Aussi mon Colonel.

\- Alors cessez avec ça, Daniel. Vous nous mettez mal à l'aise tous les deux. »

Daniel resta silencieux un moment, puis il soupira longuement.

« D'accords. Désolé, je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle. Je n'en parlerais plus. »

Tristoune, l'archéologue quitta le labo, laissant les deux militaires en tête à tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Jack eu un gloussement un peu jaune.

« Je vous dirais bien qu'en d'autres circonstance, j'aurait été ravi, mais… J'aurais jamais put supporter une scientifique sans bosser avec elle d'abord.

\- C'est réciproque, mon Colonel. Je déteste les abrutis Macho old school dans votre genre, normalement.

\- Mais je suis moins con que j'en ai l'air…

\- Etonnement, oui.

\- Et vous étés plus con que vous en avez l'air ! »

Sam éclata de rire. De la part de son supérieur, c'était clairement un compliment. Elle se remit au travail, le cœur plus léger. Jack était toujours là, apparemment bien décidé à reprendre son habitude de glandouille dans son labo.

Retour à la normale.


End file.
